


You Know You Like It

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Master/Pet, Mocking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Enjoyment, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, light painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has been the object of Optimus' fantasies for millennial now... And the Prime finally decides to make what is his, his. However, Prowl doesn't want this, but can't help but enjoy it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you'd like fixed, please let me know!!! :D

"Come over here Prowl."

Prowl flinched slightly at the cold tone and one of his doorwings flicked as he slowly shut the door to the Prime's office and made as if to lock it.

Optimus smirked at the flinch he had picked up on his tactician's faceplates and felt cruel amusement coil up in him. "Ah ah." He stated when he saw that the Praxian was about to lock the office door. "Leave it unlocked." He ordered, smirk becoming just a little more defined in the curve of his lip plating as the Praxian stiffened and slowly dropped his servo down to his side before turning and moving towards the Prime that sat at his desk patiently in the dimly lit room.

"Yes sir?" Prowl asked faintly as he stood in front of the desk, trying not to look into the optics of the mech before him... His leader, his abuser. He let out a shuddering vent when he heard the creak of the Prime's seat and the hiss of hydraulics as his leader stood up and began to move around the desk, Prowl remaining stock still and keeping his optics averted to the ground as he sensed the Prime move around behind him, jumping at a tentative touch to his right doorwing. He shut his optics tightly as he waited for what was to come... Which could be anything. There were dozens of possibilities of what the Prime could do to him, especially in the privacy of his office.

Humming softly to himself as he felt the faint trembling of the doorwing in his grasp, Optimus leaned down and slowly drew his glossa along the edge, making Prowl gasp and move to pull away, although he stilled when Optimus reached around him and grabbed his throat, tightening his grip to constrict his intake in warning. "You don't move unless I tell you too." He whispered into the Praxian's audio as he gave a rough tug on the doorwing, making the white and black mech grunt. "Now... On your knees like the slut you are." He ordered firmly.

Prowl felt distaste fill him at the degradation he was being subjected to, but he slowly obeyed, moving down to his knees before he felt the servo of his leader pressing against the back of his helm, forcing him forwards more and more until his faceplates were against the ground. He vented carefully, well aware that any movement or anything else he did that displeased his leader could lead to sudden violence... Or one of his... Punishments... Prowl shuddered at the thought and felt his valve lubricate slightly although he quickly pushed the thought away as he felt the Prime's servos molesting his frame, feeling him over in his humble, submitting position, Prowl letting out a small whine or gasp whenever the Prime payed special attention to his transformation seams or doorwings, feeling the warm, wet slide of his glossa along the rim of his valve caused him to jump in surprise and bite back a cry.

Amused by the little jump he received from his Security Chief, Optimus gave another, long, dragging lick over the mech's valve before pulling away and giving him a sharp slap on the aft, causing Prowl to yelp softly, too surprised by the sudden smack to be able to hold back the sound. "Careful." Optimus chuckled darkly into the other mech's audios. "Remember... This isn't sound proofed like my berthroom... Anyone can hear what goes on in here... And hear you whimper and beg like a two credit pleasure bot... Like a whore." He stated as he stood back up and sat back down at the desk, smirking as Prowl began to get back up, letting out a growl, causing the other mech to freeze. "Ah ah. Did I say you can get up?" He asked.

Prowl grit his denta as he lowered himself back down to the position he was in, listening to the amused hum from his leader as he just shut his optics and clenched his servos, praying that no one would come in right now, the Prime seeming to sense his thoughts. "Perhaps you should stay there all the rest of this cycle.~" He purred, enjoying the twitch in the frame of the Praxian. "But then... I wouldn't get any fun out of that, would I?" He asked, Prowl venting softly in relief, which quickly turned to despair at his next order. "Crawl over here... All the way over and I want you to get back in that position with your aft up in the air." Optimus ordered.

Tensely, Prowl slowly raised himself up and crawled around the desk, feeling slightly relieved when he was out of sight of anyone who might walk in the door, and continued until he was directly in front of his Prime and then turned around so that his aft was facing him, lowering his upper body while keeping his aft in the air, remaining still as he waited for whatever was to come next.

Optimus smirked as he watched Prowl obey him... He himself wanted to keep his little 'relationship' or more, abuse, of Prowl secret. So he would keep Prowl out of sight whenever they were engaged in certain, questionable activities. He reached into subspace and pulled out a large false spike, it was thinner at the top and widened the further it went to the base, and had large ridges, six of them, down it's fat length.

The Prime leaned forwards and tapped at Prowl's interface panel, making the mech flinch slightly from where his faceplates were buried in his arms and he grunted, knowing exactly what the Prime wanted and hesitating for a moment before he opened his valve panel, listening to the sound of it sliding back and shuddering as cool air washed over his now exposed interface equipment, feeling a digit run along the edge of his valve to collect the small bit of lubricants that he had, making the tactician flush in humiliation that that evidence was there for the Prime that he was turned on by what was going on, but the Prime didn't seem to realize as he pressed something against his tight valve, making the white and black mech gasp softly.

Chuckling, Optimus Prime shook his helm as he pushed the head of the toy into Prowl's valve, watching as the mech tried to keep himself still as his leader pushed the toy in to the first ridge and then pulled it back out and thrust up to the ridge again, repeating the actions as he waited for Prowl to lubricate a little more than he already had, twisting the toy within his officer's valve, enjoying the soft whimpers and gasps coming from the handsome mech, shaking his helm in amusement. "There we go..." Optimus purred when the lubricants began to dribble out of the valve and trickle slowly down the insides of trembling thighs.

Prowl remained quiet, not wanting to give his tormentor the satisfaction of a struggle or a complaint as he just bit his glossa as he felt the toy being pushed into his valve, gasping a little when a ridge entered, optics widening when he realized what the Prime was using... "Y-You said you wouldn't-ugmmm." He groaned as the Prime gave a sharp thrust of the toy, pushing in another two ridges as the mech squirmed where he was, half under the desk and half in the open as he tried to focus on the pleasant stretch of his valve, and attempt not to think about how much the final ridge was going to hurt.

Smirking, Optimus cocked his helm. "I said I wouldn't what Prowl?" He asked as he slowly pushed the toy in further and further, optics darkening in arousal as he watched the black and white mech start to writhe and look like he couldn't figure out if he wanted to pull away or press back over the toy.

"You sa-aid you wouldn't-hmmm! Wouldn't u-use that unless I-I did something ba-AHHdd!" He keened as the fifth ridge pushed between the folds of his valve and he could only clench his denta and dig his digits into the ground beneath him as he tried to accept the large spike into his valve, the stretch burning as he felt the final ridge push into him, making him let out a small keen of pleasure and pain as he relaxed, the Prime chuckling as he gave the mech a slap on the aft, Prowl jumping a little. "Close your panel." Frowning at the order, Prowl obeyed and shut his panel, effectively locking the toy inside of him as he tried not to think about it, his valve clenching needily around the much too large toy as he just moaned lowly at the caress to his aft.

"Now turn around... I want to use your mouth... You will please me while I work." Optimus ordered, sitting back in his seat as Prowl slowly turned around, pausing and moaning every few moments when the movements caused the toy to shift in his valve, moving back on forth on all fours as if trying to frag himself, whimpering when he couldn't and the Prime grabbed his faceplates to pull him against his crotch plating as he pulled up to the desk, smirking. "You will keep your spike where it belongs. And you will NOT overload until I give you permission, understood?"

Looking up at the mech above him with a frown, Prowl reluctantly nodded, moving to start his work on the other mech when his next words caused him to freeze. "And should anyone come in, Prowl, I would advise that you remain silent." The tactician's optics widened as he realized the real reason why the larger mech had him not only come to his office, but not lock the door! He opened his mouth to protest and gave a little yelp when he was slapped across the faceplates and his chin was grasped tightly, almost painfully, as the mech jerked his faceplates upwards to make him look into the bright blue optics of his Prime. "You will not speak unless spoken to Prowl." He growled lowly, the tactician quickly nodding as his faceplates were released.

Prowl tried his best not to make a face or growl as he leaned his faceplates close to his leader's spike housing and exvented over it, following it up with a slow, dragging lick along the seam of his panel, earning a faint, pleased rumble from Optimus, who began to finish some of his paperwork, completely ignoring Prowl for now.

Keeping back a growl, Prowl shut his optics and licked again, still venting over the spike housing as he worked it with his glossa and lips, mouthing along it and giving small, deft licks, or long, slow ones. He pressed his lips around it and purred lowly, relieved when his work was rewarded by the faint 'shnick' of the panel sliding back, but his relief was quickly dampened when he saw that the Prime's spike was still recessed and un aroused, venting lowly... Optimus obviously wanted him to do all of the work today.

The black and white mech leaned forwards and sealed his lips around the open housing, giving a suck when he was pushed back, looking up in surprise at Optimus, who smirked down at him and shook his helm. "Ah, ah Prowl. Not the easy way today." He ordered, his words causing Prowl to slump as he just nodded before he was nudged by the Prime's pede, making him vent softly. "Yes master." He answered lowly as he moved to the other mech's housing again and allowed his glossa to delve into the housing and lick the head of the spike, earning a nice little twitch from the spike as it slowly began to respond to the small licks and pressure Prowl put on the spike slit with his glossa. moaning lowly for the pleasure of his master as the spike surged from it's housing and into Prowl's intake, the mech relaxing as he gave it a few gentle sucks.

The sound of a knock at the door, followed by it opening, caused Prowl to freeze, optics wide from where he was beneath the desk and he tried to keep his vents as quiet as possible as he waited to see who it was, disgusted at the amusement and satisfaction that he could feel in Optimus' EM field as he was nudged again and he slowly began trying to suck the spike, focus on his main task and not the sudden visitor.

"Optimus! If you don't deal with Wheeljack soon, I swear that he will be the offlining of us all!" Ratchet's voice cut straight through the focus of Prowl as he stilled again optics wide.... Ratchet was one of the last mechs he would every want seeing him humiliated like this... But, so long as he was quiet and did what Optimus-the toy in Prowl's valve suddenly came to life, buzzing angrily as it vibrated at top speed, causing Prowl to jerk forwards and gag on the large spike that slid down his intake at the movment, the tactician trying to remain still and quiet, although it was increasingly harder the more the toy buzzed and he panted softly, trying to bite back his moans.

"Calm down, old friend. And tell me what Wheeljack has done this time." He ordered calmly as the ambulance ranted on and on about Wheeljack's damn experiments in the medbay, and the destruction that they caused, but Optimus was barely listening, smirking behind his battle mask as he felt Prowl jump at the sudden vibrations in his valve, and he could feel the mech squirming as he tried desperately to suck on the spike in his mouth, the Prime silently reaching a servo down and gripping Prowl's red chevron and yanking him down over his spike until his lips were pressed flush against his pelvic plating, all the while pretending to listen to Ratchet as he felt the quivering of the mech between his legs and the way he was trying to pull away from him, but he just tightened his grip as he began to slowly roll his hips, listening to the soft, wet sounds of the spike in Prowl's intake and he nearly laughed at the desperation he could feel in Prowl's EM field.

Prowl tried his best to relax and not choke on the spike in his intake, but it was difficult with the buzzing of the toy in his valve. He tried to pull away from the mech again and felt the large servo just grip more tightly at his chevron, making him whine softly, although, thankfully, Ratchet was too angry to notice... But damn it all if Optimus wasn't taking his own sweet time at answering everything Ratchet said, and Prowl knew that he was doing it on purpose! And he needed to overload!! He gave a soft whine again and froze when Ratchet immediately stopped talking and looked around. "What was that?" He asked, looking slightly less upset than he had been only clicks ago.

Optimus raised his optical ridges and shrugged as he gave a sharp thrust down Prowl's intake, smirking at the soft keen, which had Ratchet turn his optics onto his leader with a frown. "You didn't hear that?" He asked suspiciously and Optimus frowned at his friend, putting on a concerned front. "No... Perhaps you've been overstressing yourself lately, Ratchet. You should try and take some time off... I will speak to Wheeljack about his experiments." He added before the medic could cut him off, Ratchet huffing grumpily as he frowned at the Prime. "Fine. But I'm not taking time off. I have too much too do, and Wheeljack is a constant nuisance!" He responded before he turned and left the office.

The moment Ratchet was gone, Prowl let out a needy whimper, although he had intended to growl, the Prime chuckling as he pushed his seat back and dragged Prowl forwards, still deep throating his spike, by his chevron and smirked down at him. "Did you enjoy that? Ratchet almost caught the little slut sucking me off beneath my desk. As if you were ashamed of it~." He purred, Prowl jerking again only to get pushed off of the spike and land on his aft, causing the toy to jab at his pleasure core and he moaned loudly, venting hard as he tried to focus on his leader. "I-I need to overload." He whimpered needily. "P-Please." He begged when the vibrations suddenly shut off, making him keen in loss, although he would never admit it.

"I don't know Prowl... You were a bad pet, making sounds when I told you not to." He purred down at the mech, who just looked up at him desperately, wanting nothing more than to get what he wanted as he vented again, knowing he would have to beg. "P-Please... I need t-to overload... Please don't punish me, sir!" He begged as he moved back into his earlier position of his faceplates being to the ground and aft up int he air and facing the prime, who hummed softly as he reached down and tapped Prowl's panel, waiting for it to open before slowly working the toy out and he smirked. "Turn around and open your mouth Prowl." He ordered firmly.

Feeling dread rise up in him, Prowl reluctantly turned around and opened his mouth, Optimus smirking at him. "Stick your glossa out." He ordered.

Whimpering, Prowl obeyed and stuck his glossa out, a muffled cry escaping him when the Prime suddenly shoved the lubricant-slickened vibrator between his lips and into his mouth, gagging before the prime placed a servo over it, thumb digit tracing the bottom lip of the Praxian as it was stretched around the toy. "You keep that in there and stand up." He ordered, Prowl whining as he stood up on shaking legs, the Prime catching him by his hips and spinning him around before lifting him up.

Prowl gasped around the toy in his mouth as he felt the head of the hot spike rub against his valve and he squirmed, crying out and arching when he was slowly impaled on the massive spike, whimpering and writhing as he was pressed between the Prime's chassis and the desk, moaning as the larger mech rolled his hips, causing the head of the hard spike to grind against his pleasure core, making Prowl cry out, albeit muffled, and press down over the spike as he was lifted up again and slammed down, over and over, his need to overload skyrocketing as he tried to hold it back, desperate, but utterly failed when the Prime slammed him down over his spike and thrust two digits up alongside the spike, twisting and turning them as the PRaxian keened helplessly and overloaded, choking on the toy as he slumped against the desk.

Everything was silent for a moment before Optimus growled lowly. "What was THAT??" He demanded harshly, Prowl's optics widening as he was jerked off of the spike and bent double over the desk, his optics widening as a toy he was well familiar with was thrust up his valve before it was drawn back out and thrust back in, crying out and arching as another servo reached around and pulled the toy from his mouth. The Praxian whimpered as he squirmed, feeling the second toy that had just vacated his intake pushing up alongside the other in his clenching, over sensitive valve and he squirmed, trying to get off of the desk even though he knew it was futile, the Prime pinning him easily. He let out a sob when the toy was finally in all the way and trembled as he waited for whatever was to come next, disgusting grunts coming from his leader before he felt hot, thick streams of fluids spraying over his aft and backside, making him inwardly groan.

Optimus kneaded his spike until there was nothing left to overload and he allowed his spike to slip back into his housing and he ordered for Prowl to shut his panel before letting him stand, although the black and white Praxian did so awkwardly. "Now... You may leave." He ordered, leaning back in his seat like nothing had happened and Prowl's optics widened in horror. "You can't send me out like this! What if someone sees me?" He demanded, the Prime chuckling. "That's your fault. Had you waited until I told you you could overload, you wouldn't be in this situation. Also, those toys will remain in you until I give you permission to take them out." He added, smirking at his officer. "Dismissed."

Horrified, but knowing no amount of arguing would change the other mech's processor, Prowl's shoulders slumped and he turned towards the office door, slowly opening it and looking around before he left hurriedly, his movements slow and terribly awkward as he tried not to moan at every shift of the false spikes inside of him, doubling over as he tried not to move... But he knew that just standing there, anyone could come along and see him moaning like a slut, with transfluids dribbling out from around his valve seam, and down his entire backside, as if some mechanimal had marked him for breeding. He shuddered at the thought and hurriedly tried to make his way to his berthroom, opening the door and stumbling inside before he shut and locked it behind him. He slid to his knees and grabbed his hardened spike, rubbing the hot, soft metal as he imagined the Prime doing so and he moaned, comfortable in his room now. "Oooooh master.'' He moaned as he writhed and bucked his hips, trying to distract himself from the stretch of his valve as he self-serviced himself. It was so good... All of it had been so good... He couldn't help but love it. The movements of his servos became faster and more erratic as he remembered so many times the Prime had done things to him, the words he had said to him... And how much he had loved every moment of it. 

When the mech finally overloaded, he opened his optics and vented, standing to go clean himself up... One thing was certain... Optimus must NEVER find out how much Prowl really enjoyed it... Because then that would be horrific.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl decides to disobey his leader's direct orders... And pays a price he hadn't expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Forgive me for this taking so long to come out. I’m trying to push through a lot of hard things, so the stories that need most of my focus will take longer to get to than others that do not. I’m so sorry, and I hope you enjoy. :) **NOTE** I am not extremely familiar with the IDW verse, where this is supposed to be taking place, so I apologize if it is not what is wanted. :( Let me know. )

Prowl stood under the steady spray of solvent, shivering as the warmth washed over his scuffed plating, ex-venting in relief at the relaxing sensations, door wings trembling in enjoyment as he allowed the solvents to run over white and black plating. The Praxian enjoyed the feeling of the solvent cleaning him of the transfluids and lubricants staining his thighs and backside, briefly wishing that he could clean out his valve as well, but that was completely out of the question… Optimus had an uncanny sense when it came to Prowl disobeying him, so the toys would remain until his leader decided he deserved mercy for his… Untimely overload.

The black and white praxian rubbed his chevron in frustration at the inability to clean himself out of his leader’s filth, which was probably something Optimus did on purpose, since he was sure the Prime was aware of how much Prowl cared for his reputation, and hated having Optimus’ essence inside of him for long periods of times… It was… Humiliating, but in an arousing way.

Turning off the nozzle, Prowl stepped out of the washracks before he could get distracted and end up self-servicing again… It was embarrassing that the Prime could turn him into such a… wanton mech. He refused to refer to himself as anything other than /mech/ when it came to Optimus’ favourite terms to refer to his second as.

His comm. link going off, Prowl paused to check it, venting heavily when he received the reminder from Jazz: ‘meeting in 10 kliks.’ causing the Autobot SIC to vent again, shoulders slumping as he tried to figure out how the slag he was supposed to make it through a meeting with two slagging /toys/ in his valve!!

Prowl’s shoulders slumped when he realized that there was no other way unless he removed the toys from his valve and endured whatever the Prime did next as punishment for his disobedience… That seemed like the better option, the final one being to go and walk around and attempt not to moan for however long the meeting lasted, not to mention the questions from his comrades.

Deciding, the Praxian lay down on his back in his berth, spreading his legs and opening his panels, shuddering at the gush of lubricants that ran down his aft, having collected behind his panel. Carefully, Prowl reached down and pushed two digits into his valve, biting his lip and slowly working the two out at once, moaning lowly and shaking with relief once they fell loose with a wet /smack/, dropping them on the floor and closing his panel.

Venting for several moments to cool himself, Prowl stood on shaky legs and cleaned himself off with a rag, already feeling much better. What could Optimus do as a punishment anyways? Especially when he was invaluable to the cause?

Prowl, now feeling more confident, grabbed a few datapads and left his berthroom, shutting the door behind him and heading for the officer’s meeting room, punching in the code and stepping inside.

Once through the door, Prowl turned, stilling in hidden embarrassment when all optics seemed to be turned onto him, making the Autobot SIC feel self conscious as he made his way to his seat at Optimus’ right side… It wasn’t lost to Prowl the way his leader was watching him, the smirk on those handsome faceplates and the Prime’s second knew that Optimus was aware of his disobedience, though the Prime said nothing as of yet.

Sitting down, Prowl purposefully didn’t make optic contact with his leader, glancing across the table at Jazz, who was looking at him in concern until offering a faint smile and looking away.

“Mirage has been taken by the Decepticons.” Optimus spoke now, beginning the meeting as he looked around at his officers, gaze lingering on Prowl until the mech shifted in discomfort. “He was last in contact with us while infiltrating the Combaticon HQ.” He added, speaking slowly and thoughtfully. “We need a plan to retrieve him. Jazz, of course, will give us the full details, and Prowl will decide the best course of action.”

Prowl was slightly taken aback by this, and he glanced at his leader, unsure of the hidden motives… There /had/ to be hidden motives… There was no way the Prime would even suggest that without actually having a reason to do so… A reason like humiliating his second.

Optimus Prime smirked inwardly when Prowl cast him that glance, knowing full well what the smaller mech was thinking, and Prowl wouldn’t know how close to the truth he was until Optimus made it clear that it had been his intentions all along… Thinking this, the Prime opened a private comm with his second. ::I’m very disappointed Prowl.::

Prowl jumped at the sound of his leader’s voice coming over a private comm, his attention drawn from the plans being made and focusing on a spot behind Jazz as he tried his best to not look at Optimus. ::Prime?:: He asked, voice shaking as he responded to his leader. ::What was my transgression?::

A rumble, so quiet that no one unfamiliar with the Prime’s engines would hear, reached Prowl’s audios, the only mech who just so happened to be /extremely/ familiar with Optimus’ engines, and he shuddered, biting back a whimper.

::Why Prowl, you offend me.:: Optimus Prime continued in a calm tone, but very clearly amused. ::To think I didn’t notice your disobedience the moment you walked into this room? You have one chance, dear pet, to tell me what you did wrong, before I have to punish you.:: The Prime hummed through his comm, Prowl now casting him a glance.

So focused on what the Prime had been saying, Prowl didn’t notice that the others were staring at him with concerned expressions, noticing how tense he looked, and the strange expression on his faceplates. 

“Hey, Prowler?” Jazz spoke up, jerking Prowl out of his thoughts as he looked up from the table, realizing everyone was staring at him in worry, searching for a response. “I’m f-fine.” He stammered, inwardly kicking himself for stuttering… That was so not like him!! And every bot present most likely noticed, Ratchet opening his mouth to speak now, but Prowl cut him off. “I am concerned about Mirage’s situation… It may be difficult retrieving him… But please, Jazz, continue so that we can have all of the facts.” The Praxian ordered, having recovered his usually calm, calculating expression, Jazz hesitating before obediently continuing on.

A tsking came through the comm and Prowl nearly slumped. ::What a blunder, Prowl.:: The Prime spoke, Prowl remaining silent for several moments before answering, happy that his tone was kept level and calm. ::I did not disobey you.:: 

Optimus Prime raised his optical ridges ever slightly, although he still didn’t look at Prowl, leaning back in his seat slightly before responding. ::Then you had better come to my berthroom once this meeting is completed, Prowl… I will have to reprimand you for your lying to your master.::

Shutting his optics briefly, Prowl came out of his thoughts just as Jazz was finishing up. “So that’s the second plan that’s most likely to succeed.” He stated, the Autobot SIC feeling his frame go cold when he realized that he hadn’t been aware of everything Jazz had been saying… And now he was supposed to-Oh Primus…

“Thank you Jazz.” Optimus Prime stated in his usual tone, his second hating him for it as the red and blue mech turned to look at Prowl now, and even though there was no smug look on his faceplates, the Praxian could see it so easily in his optics. “Now Prowl… Which do you think would be the best course of action?” He asked, voice holding an underlying purr that made Prowl want to punch his faceplates in… But it was so incredibly attractive.

Prowl remained silent for several moments, door wings drawn up on his back and tensed as he looked at Jazz before clearing his intake. “I’m not sure…” He finally forced out, quickly hurrying on and attempting to ignore the looks of shock he was receiving, but he was just so… Argh!! “Both have high chances of success, but I cannot properly determine the best plan when Mirage has so little time.” The Praxian stated, looking away from Jazz now.

Sitting forwards slightly, Optimus Prime looked at Jazz. “Jazz. Determine the best of the two and retrieve Mirage.” He ordered before turning his gaze onto Prowl. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Prowl. You only made your way up the ranks so quickly with… Questionable actions, and, therefore, cannot be expected to know everything… Especially with where you come from.”

Prowl sat still in his seat, optics wide as his faceplates heated in shame and shock… How could Optimus make such a statement like that in front of the other officers??? So much as /hinting/ that he slept his way to the top was…. Was…. Why was this so arousing?

Standing quickly, Prowl attempted to keep others from noticing that his frame was overheating slightly, his cooling fans kicking on and only embarrassing him further… The way he was reacting would only have the others suspicious that he /had/ slept his way up! “Excuse me.” The Praxian all but mumbled, stumbling from the room.

Jazz watched him go before glancing at Optimus, still unable to believe that Optimus had said such a thing, but also that Prowl never /denied/ it! “I don’ think Prowler is… Well, Prime.” The silver sabouteur stated, the Prime humming and nodding. “I realize this Jazz… But regardless of… Other things, Prowl is a hard worker, and doesn’t take breaks.” He informed the officer, Ratchet sitting up. “He will if I order it. As Commanding Medical Officer, I override both you and Prowl’s orders. So I will put Prowl in for a megacycle of no work and perform a check up to make sure he doesn’t have a virus.” The red and white medic stated, Optimus nodding. “Very well. I will inform Prowl of this.” He spoke gravely, but inside he was elated… Prowl would be horrified, more or less, but the Prime would enjoy having his second at his mercy for a whole megacycle… Very much so.

**************

Prowl walked into his own berthroom, shutting the door behind him and moving over to his desk, sitting down with a vent as he thought. After several moments of trying to forget his humiliation in front of his peers, the Praxian pulled several of his datapads close, looking over each report in a detached sort of state, attempting to distract himself.

At the sound of the door opening, Prowl looked up in surprise. No one ever came into his berthrooms… It was the one place he could constantly escape from any of the other Autobots, specifically Optimus Prime.

At the sight of the Prime standing in his door way, Prowl stiffened and opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. ‘No… This is /my/ room… This is where I’m supposed to escape from you!’ Prowl thought as he watched mutely as his leader shut and locked the door behind him before approaching.

Prowl went to stand from his desk when his Prime’s servo connected with his faceplating hard enough to jar him, the Praxian freezing, optics wide as he tried to ignore the way his cheekplating was stinging with the unexpected blow, rough digits suddenly on his chin and forcing him to look up at his leader. “/That/, Prowl… Was for disobeying me.” Optimus hummed softly, thumb digit lightly caressing the cheek he had just struck, a smirk touching his lips when his second shivered at the contact. “You’re running hot, Prowl.” The Prime stated in a taunting tone as he leaned in closer to the Praxian. “Did you disobey me on purpose? Just so that I could punish you?” He purred.

Gasping at the suggestion that was too close to the truth for comfort, Prowl stepped back and jerked his chin out of the other Autobot’s servo, shaking his helm. “N-No!” He cried, attempting to glare. “And I do not wish for you to be in my room! Get out!” The black and white mech added with as much authority as his weak tone could allow, pointing at the door.

Rumbling in amusement, Optimus stepped up close to the Praxian, loving the way those sensitive little doorwings shot up and twitched in… anticipation? Optimus laughed and looked down at the mech that had been the object of his fantasies for so long. “Prowl. Ratchet has decided that you will have to take a megacycle off, due to how you don’t seem yourself.” Optimus announced, loving the horror and shock that passed through those pale blue optics. “And, as you very well know, his orders surpass mine as well as yours, when it comes to medical issues.” The red and blue Prime reached out to roughly tilt Prowl’s faceplates upwards to force him to make optic contact. “Which means, my dear little Second, that you are mine for an entire megacycle.”

Prowl felt a thrill of excitement pass through his frame at those darkly purred words, the thrill intermingling with the dread when he realized that he, at the moment, was in trouble… “B-But Prime-” He immediately fell silent when Optimus lifted an optical ridge and made as if he was going to hit him again, so he just looked down at his pedes and nodded. “I-I understand.” He forced out, making his leader purr in contentment.

The movement was sudden that Prowl almost had no time to anticipate it, but he was suddenly scooped up in his leader’s arms and roughly deposited on the berth, optics widening as he attempted to wriggle loose of the strong grip.

Laughing, Optimus pinned Prowl to the berth on his stomach, a servo on the back of his helm, pushing it into the berth as he retrieved a long length of chain from his subspace, straddling Prowl’s backstrut as he grasped the black arms, winding the chain around his second’s wrists.

Prowl’s protests were muffled as he attempted to buck his leader off, but could only squirm helplessly as his servos, now bound together, were brought down beneath his abdomen, the end of the chain then attached to the very end of the berth, pinning the Praxian on his arms. 

Growling, Prowl attempted to jerk his servos loose, disliking how the tightness put unnecessary strain on his shoulders and neck, yelping in surprise when his aft was hiked up high in the air, a length of chain wrapped around each knee joint and attached to each corner at the top of the berth. “P-Prime, this is a little extreme, isn’t it?” Prowl cried, unable to wriggle loose, stilling as a cuff of steel was fastened at each ankle, the Praxian biting his glossa to keep from crying out as Optimus forced the spreader bar open much further than it should’ve, Prowl’s joints already aching as he was spread open to his leader.

Optimus Prime stepped back from the berth, inspecting the black and white frame bound to the berth, shuddering. “Perhaps, Prowl, next time you will think twice before you disobey me.” The Autobot leader purred, a digit sliding down that shiny black backstrut, loving the way his touch caused Prowl to squirm.

“P-Please, Prime, I-” Prowl cried out and jerked against his bonds when Optimus slapped his aft hard enough to cause the Praxian to let out a choked sob. “It’s /master/, Prowl.” Optimus responded in a cold tone, Prowl nodding quickly. “Y-Yes Master.” He responded, cursing his frame as it betrayed him, running hotter than he thought it could, which only seemed to amuse the Prime standing beside him.

Attempting to lay as still and quietly as he could, Prowl shut his optics briefly before speaking. “I-I’m sorry, Master… Forgive me for my… /Disobedience./” He finally ground out, reopening his optics, hoping that Optimus wouldn’t continue with his punishment if he was sorry.

Humming softly and taking several moments to purposefully worry Prowl, Optimus spoke. “Your repentance is appreciated, pet.” He purred deeply, smirking when the black and white frame relaxed against his bonds. “But it would be such a pity to let all of my hard work go to waste, wouldn’t it?” The Prime asked, Prowl cursing and fighting his bonds again, Optimus laughing before slapping the mech hard on the aft again, relishing the cry of pain and surprise his little pet gave off. “Now pet, don’t be so ungrateful… After all, if you had listened to me, we both could’ve enjoyed this.~” He murmured, unsubspacing a large bottle of lube and setting it down on the berth beside Prowl’s faceplates, watching him look at it in confusion. “I’m afraid that only I will be overloading this time, Prowl.” He stated in false pity.

Prowl fought the urge to growl and swear at the smug looking mech standing beside the berth, fully aware that this could get worse if Megatron truly wanted it too, so he opted for silence, huffing air from his vents as the only sign of his displeasure.

Optimus Prime unsubspaced a strange looking toy, making Prowl’s frown deepen as he looked at what seemed to be a long stick with several balls of different sizes, smaller towards the tip and getting larger towards the end, the Praxian whining as he squirmed a little… Whatever it was, he prayed to Prime that that was going /nowhere near/ his valve!!

Examining each ball with a smirk on his faceplates, the red and blue Autobot leader set it on the berth and picking up the bottle of lubricant, squeezing a generous amount over the entirety of the toy, Prowl feeling more and more nervous as he watched, whimpering. 

Ignoring his second’s soft whimpering, Optimus left the toy where it was and moved around to get up on the berth behind Prowl, enjoying the way the white helm attempted to watch what he was doing, getting down on his knee joints directly behind Prowl’s upturned aft. Studying the pretty sight before him, the Autobot groaned softly… Prowl was so arousing like this, tied up and at his mercy, helpless. 

A shudder passed through the massive red and blue frame as the Prime’s cooling fans clicked on, Optimus leaning over and manually sliding Prowl’s aft port cover aside, causing the Praxian to stiffen and squirm deliciously. “Hush pet.” Optimus ordered, patronizingly patting that cute little aft as he smirked. “It will not hurt… Just feel uncomfortable. After all, it’s only pleasurable for the one penetrating… As it should be in this situation.”

Prowl growled softly, attempting to remain defiant and keep himself from arousal, failing miserably as his spark pulsed hotly within its chambers, the Praxian fighting back images and wants… The Prime thrusting into him, taking his pleasure with such power and authority… Prowl was drawn out of his thoughts when something cold pressed against his aft, making him jerk against the bonds with a gasp.

Digging his digits into the berth, Prowl had to fight from tightening up as he felt what he assumed to be the first of the balls, pressing against his port, the Praxian letting out a little mewl as his port walls stretched almost reluctantly and with a soft, wet /clunk/ popped into his port. Prowl immediately attempted to ignore the slightly uncomfortable feeling and lift his aft a little higher to give easier entrance… He attempted to convince himself that it was just to make sure he wasn’t damaged, but his spark knew the truth…

“Oooooh slag….” Prowl panted and whimpered as ball after ball pushed into his port, each larger than the last, the Praxian’s frame covered in condensation as the seventh ball made it inside, his stretched port rim nearly burning.

“Be a good pet and take them all~...” Optimus’ dark purr from behind was filled with arousal to the point where Prowl was sure he could /taste/ it in the air around him, another violent shudder passing through his frame, letting out a gasping whine as the last ball popped into his stuffed port, causing Prowl to sag with relief.

A dark chuckle came from deep within the mech behind him, and Prowl shuddered at the feeling of digits caressing his stretched rim and dragging a moan from deep within the Praxian, the Prime’s optical ridges lifting, although this was lost on the mech since he couldn’t see Optimus.

Prowl barely had time to process that, once /in/, the balls would have to come /out/ as well, the white and black Autobot letting out a cry when Optimus began to pull the procession of balls out, so agonizingly slowly so that Prowl could feel every slagging sphere leave his aft port before being shoved back in in a single, decisive move, Prowl’s back attempting to arch and finding itself unable to in it’s present situation.

“S...slag!!” Prowl hissed as they were pulled loose again, faster this time, as if a seemingly relentless force was pulling them out again, and he let loose a soft wail at the discomfort, pain and small amount of pleasure welding into one, Optimus moaning as he shoved the balls back in, the foremost slamming against the back of Prowl’s port, causing the Praxian to swear profusely. 

“That’s right Prowl… Do you regret your disobedience as of yet?” Optimus demanded, although it was clear that, to some extent, his second was enjoying the treatment… Something that left the Prime curious… Was Prowl enjoying it? Or was it that his frame was just reacting to the touch, perhaps the matrix, thrumming over his spark? A curiosity he would definitely have to look into.

Prowl’s optics fritzed as the balls moved in and out of him, faster and harder, until they popped loose altogether, and Optimus reached around for the bottle of lubricant, making the Praxian’s doorwings lower at what he realized was coming next. “P-Please Master… I will not disobey again!” The ex-enforcer pleaded, making the Prime chuckle in amusement and carress his aft mockingly. “I’m sure you won’t, Prowl… Especially after this megacycle ends.” He purred into the bound mech’s audio.

“Slag you!” Prowl ground out, pain flaring through his frame when he was given three hard smacks to the aft, making him whimper and howl, shaking as he felt his aft plating… Was slightly burning, or more… Tender than usual.

Optimus smirked as he shifted on his knee joints behind Prowl, lubricated spike aiming for his aft port, grasping Prowl’s hips hard enough to leave dents before he thrust himself inside, giving his second absolutely no warning whatsoever, Prowl’s helm shooting up, lip plating parted in a silent scream. Cursing at the tightness that kept his spike from entering Prowl’s aft any further than halfway, Optimus began to work himself deeper with sharp, shallow thrusts, each one jostling the black and white frame in it’s bonds, Prowl letting out the most delicious sounds.~

Black digits dug into the berth beneath him as Prowl shut his optics tightly, cleanser fluids collecting at the corners… He wasn’t in terrible pain, but it felt like he was about to be split in half at any moment, and absolutely not comfortable by any means! “M-Ma-AH-ster!” He cried, throwing his helm back when Optimus’ pelvic plating connected with his aft, causing him to gasp loudly, trembling beneath the red and blue mech’s weight.

“Such a tight little aft, Prowl… I doubt you’ve used it much.” Optimus purred, enjoying the disdain and disgust he could feel in the smaller mech’s field, shuddering in enjoyment… this was, after all, a /punishment/.

Wasting no more time in talking, Optimus Prime began to draw his spike out, Prowl crying out loudly, digits scrabbling against the berth from where they were bound between his legs, the most adorable whimpers, gasps and choked sobs coming from the ex-enforcer’s voice box was almost as arousing as the tight heat around him, and Optimus moaned loudly.

Prowl swore inwardly as he felt the rough thrusts that jerked and jostled him all over the place, at least as far as his bonds would allow, and the authority, the raw strength in each thrust caused the Praxian to burn with arousal, arousal he was struggling more and more to hide… Hopefully Optimus would finish before he humiliated himself and his secret was out… To the last bot he wanted it to be out with.

Crying out at an especially hard thrust, Prowl squirmed, his port tightening and loosening around the foreign intruder between it’s walls, as if the cabling had a mind of it’s own and was terribly confused as to what was going on, unsure if it should be attempting to push it out, or draw the spike further into its warm depths.

Optimus knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long this time, with the way Prowl was reacting to the penetration and the tightness of the port around his swollen, hot spike, the Prime chased his own overload with vigor, blue and red paint transfering onto Prowl’s aft, clanging sounds like a mantra in the small room, the Prime roaring as he overloaded harder than he had before, hot, sticky strings of transfluids spurting from his throbbing spike, causing Prowl to tense and whimper again.

Shuddering at the heat filling his small aft port and leaking out around the massive spike to trickle down his inner thighs, Prowl could only bury his faceplates in the berth beneath him, fans roaring as he attempted to cool his frame as quickly as possible before Optimus discovered his obvious arousal, growling when side Prime pulled out of his port with a rough slap to his stinging aft, the last silver spurts of transfluids decorating his aft.

Collapsing beside the Praxian with a soft hum, Optimus purred as he grabbed Prowl’s chin and forced the smaller mech to look at him. “If I didn’t know any better, Prowl… I would think you were enjoying this.” He whispered, Prowl growling and jerking his faceplates away from his servos, making the Prime laugh. “That’s what I thought…” He hummed. “Pet. I’m not done, and you still have to please me, so don’t think we’re done yet.”

Prowl frowned and turned his helm back to see the large, decorated spike jutting out from between the Prime’s legs, swollen and erect, glistening with the silver and milky white of transfluids and artificial lubricants… If he knew his leader, Optimus would be up for several more rounds… /Slag/.


	3. Uncovering Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl wasn't sure how long it had been since he had overloaded, and he was desperate for anything, friction, a touch... But his Prime wasn't present, and he was locked up where no one would ever know how the autobot tactician was bound to a berth, helpless, frame running hot as he all but begged his master to return... Only Optimus has found something out, and Prowl's enjoyment of the treatment wasn't so secret anymore.

Prowl onlined from a restless recharge sore and aching, groaning softly as he attempted to remember what had happened to make him feel like this, optics onlining to a dim blue as he took in the familiarity of his own berthroom. How he had gotten here? It was his room, he was sure, but- the sound of a heavy, shifting frame behind him caused the Praxian to tense, the warmth athis back a sudden reminder of all that had transpired the night cycle before.

 

Slowly rolling over so as not to wake the dozing prime, Prowl studied his leader for several moments. How Optimus was able to look both innocent and powerful in his recharge, massive frame resting on it's side and curled up slightly, faceplates lax and the usual firm set of his lip components gone... Prowl wanted to touch those faceplates, craved to reach out and caress them until his leader awoke from recharge, then convince Optimus to frag him through the berth... Claim him totally and completely, perhaps let him overload this time.

 

Chewing his lower lip, Prowl forced himself to look away from the recharging prime with a soft ex-vent. Speaking of overloading... The Praxian rolled onto his back with a soft chuff and studied his lower frame, spike still hard between his legs, held in place by a tight ring at the bottom of it and tightly bound, colourful ribbons that criss crossed over the aching member.

 

Prowl vented and glanced at Optimus Prime before he sat up and slid out of the berth as quietly as he could. Optimus hadn't given any orders to remain the way he was until he was given permission to remove the criss crossing ribbons, and he had already suffered a full night cycle like this, recharge flitting and brief as he attempted to sleep with the constant underlying charge.

 

Getting up stiffly to the symphony of hissing hydraulics, Prowl made his way over to the washracks, glancing back to make sure Optimus was still deep in recharge before he stepped inside, door shutting silently behind him as he turned on the solvents and stepped beneath the scalding spray with a soft vent of relief, digits moving to quickly unwravel the ribbons tightly bound around his spike, a shudder passing through his frame when he was finally free of them.

 

Unknown to the Autobot tactician, Optimus' optics onlined to the soft sound of the washrack door shutting, a small smirk playing over the corner of his lips as he listened for his little toy. He knew that the need to overload would've gotten the best of his second rather quickly, and besides, he was interested to know just how Prowl would jack himself off. Crude as the thought alone was.

 

Prowl stood under the hot solvents, optics dimmed as he opened his plating a little more to let the solvent under his plating to wash out the filth of the previous nightcycle before finally turning his attention onto his throbbing spike... Prime was busy, most likely still recharging so there was no harm in his usual routine... Right?

 

Lying on the berth, Optimus Prime perked up at the sound of his designation coming from the washracks. Optics lighting a little more, the Prime dialed up his audio intake as he listened carefully. There it was again, just barely noticeable over the sound of rushing solvents, but it was there... Prowl was jerking off to his designation? The shock of the realization quickly gave way to a sadistic glee in the big mech. So his previous suspicions about Prowl enjoying his treatment by the Prime were correct, were they? Mmmm. He could play with that. Play with that indeed.

 

Stroking his spike slowly iwth one servo, Prowl shut his optics as he allowed the pleasure flow through him from his own touch... His spike was swollena nd oversensitive since he had been kept on the edge for several joors, and he stifled a moan. "P-Prime." Prowl nearly choked on the designation, optics dim as his servo moved faster and harder over his spike in an attempt to reach completion. When he came, he came hard, letting out a near desperate keen, transfluids spurting from his spike to coat his servo and run down the drain, the Praxian leaning against the wall when his knee joints threatened to give out.

 

Venting shakily, Prowl remained like that for several moments as he attempted to regain his composure, sighing softly in sated relief before he heard Optimus moving around in the berthroom, spurring the autobot SIC into quickly finishing in cleaning himself off, re-entering the room once he had dried himself.

 

Optimus was lounging on the berth again, this time with a cube of energon in his servo, optics raking down Prowl's frame and making him nervous that he might've missed something that told of his... activities in the washracks.

 

"Desperate to be cleaned up, were you?" Optimus purred from where he lay, stretched out and looking almost vulnerable, though Prowl knew that the Prime could be on his pedes in moments if he had need to. "I... I was uncomfortable." Prowl responded slowly, fumbling for words which caused his leader's optical ridges to rise slightly in bemusement. "Don't stammer, Prowl. It doesn't befit you." Optimus chided, making Prowl snort.

 

Moving away to get his own cube, the autobot tactician cast a heated look at Optimus. "I will choose what befits me." He responded hotly, a tremor passing through his frame. "Besides, it doesn't matter what "befits" me now that you have all the other officer's thinking I slept my way up to where I am now." The Praxian added, still humiliated whenever he thought about the expressions on the others at the conference table.

 

Optimus' frame vibrated with a loud laugh. "In all technicalities, you did Prowl." The red and blue mech responded with a smirk. "You are my toy, and I needed you somewhere close, where no one would suspect anything going on between us." The Prime purred, motioning for the Praxian to come closer.

 

Prowl glared at the Prime and growled lowly, doorwings flaring out in aggression. "No I didn't. My mind and intelligence is what won me this place as the second of the Autobot army! And I'm not your toy!" The black and white mech growled, frame nearly vibrating with barely contained rage.

 

There was a strained silence for several moments before Optimus was on his pedes, grabbing Prowl by the back of his helm and slamming his faceplates down against the berth, frame pressed up against his back. "You are whatever I say you are, Prowl." The Prime's voice was a hiss in his audio and Prowl tensed, optics wide as his faceplates were ground into the berth, trying to keep from becoming aroused by the rough treatment of his leader. "You are my toy, my pet." Optimus continued, grinding against the struggling frame of the Praxian. "My _slut_."

 

Prowl wanted to growl, struggle, argue, but he found himself frozen, optics wide as he was pressed deeper into the berth, spark freezing in it's chamber as Optimus leaned in close so that his lips brushed against the side of his audio, voice low in a deep whisper. "Don't think I don't know how much this turns you on." The Prime whispered, dragging his glossa along the sensitive audio with a soft purr. "I heard you overload to my name. I saw how hot you got at the meeting. You enjoy this, don't you Prowl? Being at my mercy, my toy to do with as I please?" The Prime chuckled lowly, the Praxian jerking his helm away. "You're wrong." He responded, though his voice tremored slightly much to his dismay. 

 

"Am I?" Optimus Prime smirked and leaned away, allowing Prowl to twist around to face him. "Am I wrong Prowl? Are you just wanting me to force you to admit how much this turns you on?" The Autobot leader leaned in closer again, pinning the smaller frame down by his shoulders, head cocking in a taunting sort of way. "That can easily be arranged you little, desperate whore."

 

There was no time for Prowl to protest when he was thrown up onto the berth and pinned down, servos jerked behind his back to be placed into stasis cuffs, the Praxian snarling and attempting to pull away, Optimus jerking him up by the cuffs and chaining them above his helm, a spreader bar placed at his knees to keep his legs spread widely apart.

 

Venting heavily, Prowl felt his internal temperature begin to tick up a few more notches, shutting his optics as Optimus adjusted the bar between his legs to make sure there was no way to get loose of them before stepping back with a smirk. "Are you wanting to admit that you enjoy my attentions yet Prowl?" Optimus asked in a purr as he stroked the side of his second's faceplates in a falsely endearing manner, chuckling. "Or are you  _wanting_ to be punished for lying?" He asked in a sickly sweet purr, Prowl clenching his denta and looking away. "You pride yourself in thinking your...  _abuse_ of me is something I want." He responded coldly, refusing to meet the Prime's optics in case his leader would be able to see that he was lying.

 

"Very well." Optimus chuckled, moving away as Prowl watched the big blue and red truck out of his peripheral vision, the Prime moving over to a box that he had most likely brought in with him the previous cycle, shifting through it before coming back with several objects, Prowl reluctantly turning to face him, optics immediately falling onto the objects held in the Prime's arms, stilling. "What... You can't! Not now, when anyone can hear me!" Prowl protested, causing the Prime to laugh softly. "Oh but I can do whatever I wish Prowl, and you're in no position to stop me." Optimus hummed softly as he discarded his load on the berth beside the bound Praxian. "Besides... Don't tell me that it doesn't arouse you that someone might hear you moan."

 

Prowl looked away from the Prime, making as if he wasn't going to bother answering him when, in truth, he didn't trust his voice to deny his leader's statement.

 

Optimus chuckled softly and knelt down in front of the black and white Praxian, humming softly to himself. He could feel those blue optics following his every movement as he picked up a large toy, a false spike that was ridged and thick, tapping Prowl's valve panel with it. "Open or I'll force you to." The Prime ordered, relishing the whine that left his second's lips before the fragile metal slid aside for him to rub the tip of the toy against Prowl's opening.

 

Groaning softly, Prowl tried to pull his thighs together, the bar between his knees keeping him effectively stuck as he watched Optimus rub the toy through the lubricants beginning to dribble out of his valve, opening his mouth to speak when Optimus took that chance to shove the toy into his valve, the Praxian jerking and gasping in pain/pleasure. He may be lubricated, but not enough to keep him from feeling the discomfort of a too-big toy nestled between his valve walls.

 

"Mmm. You always make the perfect picture of a pretty pet, Prowl. Little whore as you are." Optimus purred, picking up a small disc-shaped object and placing it over Prowl's valve where it magnetized in place to make sure the false spike stayed inside of his helpless second. 

 

Prowl growled at the terminology used for him, but didn't speak, the majority of his processing power focused on the spike that shifted in his valve with every little movement, the Praxian attempting to keep as still as he possibly could.

 

Standing upright, Optimus nodded with a soft grunt of satisfaction before picking up a ball gag, grabbing Prowl's chin and tapping a digit against his lip components. "Open up." He ordered, Prowl whining softly and clenching his denta together, his leader raising an optical ridge. "If that's how you want it to be." He purred, dropping the ball gag and picking up a small vial that Prowl didn't recognize, it's contents clear as it was uncapped and waved beneath his olfactory sensors... There was no scent either, but Prowl was sure, due to experience, that it would be something that he wouldn't like.

 

Chuckling, Optimus dipped two digits into the vial and rubbed it over Prowl's still recessed spike, stroking the sensitive head for a few moments in an almost affectionate way before he dipped back into the little jar to collect more of the liquid, proceeding to trace glyphs and patterns over the Praxian's spark chamber and thighs, rubbing generous amounts over Prowl's lip components.

 

Prowl shook in his bonds as he watched Optimus Prime step back and look at him in approval, shaking as he attempted to figure out what the Prime had done to him... What was going to happen. He couldn't ask, before his leader had the ball gag in his servo again, waiting for his mouth to open to put it in place, making Prowl even more determined to not give Optimus the satisfaction of gagging him. . .  _That_ was when he began to feel the heat, the burning hot heat.

 

Whimpering, Prowl began to tremor violently, heat spreading through his spike and lips, through his frame from anywhere the strange fluids had touched, condensation beginning to collect on the trembling frame now. "O-Optimus...?" He stammered, squirming and bucking his hips as his spike pressurized, the warmth making him ache for pleasure, for friction,  _anything_ to take the edge off of the burning need. Fans kicked on as Prowl realized that the prime had used a powerful drug on him, an aphrodisiac of sorts, and he let out a small sob, lips parting slightly so that he could intake cold air.

 

Smirking, Optimus stepped forwards again and pressed a thumb digit, coated in the aphrodisiacs, into Prowl's mouth, rubbing it over his glossa and lips as he brought the ball gag up and gently pushed the metal sphere into the panting mech's mouth, smirking as he snapped it in place behind the smaller mech's helm. "You are accomplishing nothing doing that, pet." Optimus purred with a taunting caress to the black and white mech's faceplates, cocking his helm as he watched Prowl attempt to push the sphere out of his mouth with his glossa, chuckling.

 

Prowl didn't know what to do, everything felt so good, but he needed to get rid of the burning need in his spike, frame, even his intake and spark chamber!! He couldn't plead verbally now, so he turned blue optics up onto the Prime needily, whining softly.

 

"Sorry, pet, but you were misbehaving. Lying to your master." Optimus purred darkly as he moved away, towards the berthroom door. "I will return later, and, hopefully you'll feel the need to be more honest with me." The Prime smirked and ignored the desperate thrashing behind him, Prowl attempting to make any sort of noise to get him to return.

 

"Ngh!! Aun hmph!" Prowl groaned out, slumping in his chains as he watched his leader leave, door sliding shut behind him, effectively locking Prowl alone in his need, fans roaring loudly in the silence, broken only by the needy whimper he let out. How could Optimus leave him like this?? How did Optimus know he enjoyed it?? Question after question ran through his processor before they were overtaken by the aching need in his spike and frame.

 

No matter what he did, he couldn't satisfy himself, or get himself to overload. The damn toy in his valve only shifted slightly whenever he squirmed, keeping him mad with need while not helping him reach completion. For once, he wished Optimus had left him with a vibrator in his valve. He groaned, shutting his optics and slumping in his bounds, frame shaking, little tremors running through him every few moments.

 

*****

 

Optimus didn't return until several joor had passed, and Prowl onlined his blurry optics when the door slid open and he saw his "master" standing in the doorway. Mustering what strength he could, Prowl glared at him, but it was weak and only served to amuse the Prime.

 

"If you're still in a defiant little mood, I will gladly come back in a few more joor." The Prime purred, Prowl's optics brightening in desperation as he squirmed, whimpering and keening as much as he could, optics fixed on his leader.

 

Chuckling, Optimus approached the bound Praxian, reaching out to cup his chin, thumb digit wiping away the trail of drool constantly running from the smaller mech's stretched lip components. "I will take this off," the prime tapped the ball wedged between Prowl's denta, "but only if you are a good mech and promise not to lie to your master." He purred, a flicker of rebellion passing over Prowl's faceplates before he slumped in acknowledgement. "Mm. Good pet." Optimus purred, reaching to unclasp it before hesitating. "But Prowl, if you lie to me again, I will not only put the gag back on, but I will tell Ratchet and Jazz that I heard you making strange sounds in your room. Surely you wouldn't want them to see you like this?" He purred.

 

Grimacing at the thought of how Jazz and Prowl would look at him if they saw him like this, Prowl shut his optics and gave a small nod, helm lolling slightly as he attempted to ignore the need in his frame, relief flooding him when the gag was unclasped and the sphere removed from his mouth, allowing him to shut his aching jaw with a vent of relief.

 

"Ah!" Prowl cried out, arcing his backstrut as much as he was able when Optimus palmed his spike and took it in a firm grip, pumping slowly. "Such a dirty little slut." Optimus leered into his second's audio. "So swollen and hard from this, aren't you?" He purred with a little lick to the overheated metal, relishing the moan Prowl gave off.

 

Pulling his helm away, Optimus continued to rub and stroke his second's spike, the other mech's optics overbright with pleasure as he writhed and attempted to press his hips into the touch. "Mmmm. Pretty whore." Optimus purred, ceasing his movements and laughing at the desperate whimper Prowl gave off. "Now, Prowl. I want the truth, then I will continue." He purred to the black and white Praxian. "You crave this, don't you? You love being used, you're really a little slut inside there aren't you?" Optimus purred.

 

Shaking from where he hung, Prowl groaned at the rough squeeze the red and blue Prime administered to his spike, panting desperately.  _He was so close!!_ "Y-Yes." The Praxian finally stammered, faceplates flushing darkly when the Prime laughed loudly. "You enjoy being my slut, don't you? Admit it. Admit you're a slut and you like getting fragged through the berth." Optimus ordered, resuming his stroking of the black and white spike, although at a maddeningly slow pace.

 

"Ngh! Hnm!" Prowl moaned, fans roaring as lubricants continued to collect behind the magnetic block on his valve. "I-I'm a slut... A-and I like getting fr-fragged through the b-berth.  _Please_ sir!!" Prowl choked out a sob of need, the Prime's predatory grin not lost on him. "Good pet." The autobot leader hummed, moving around behind Prowl and disengaging the magnetic block, chuckling when lubricants washed out of Prowl's valve, staining his inner thighs and puddling on the ground. "So dirty."

 

Prowl was overwhelmed with pleasure as his hips were grasped pulled back, putting him at an awkward angle as well as putting more strain on his arms, but the feeling of a thick spike proding at his valve made him moan wantonly. He hadn't even felt the Prime pull the toy out, only the wonderful bliss of being stretched by his leader's spike, writhing in the chains. "Please Prime! Master,  _please_!" Prowl pleaded, almost sobbing in relief as Optimus began to piston in and out of his valve at a hard, fast pace, sending pleasure and charge racing through his lines before he overloaded with a cry, Optimus' movements never ceasing nor slowly, thrusting in and out of the fluttering, squeezing valve.

 

The pleasure was well worth admitting how much he loved this, Prowl screaming when just another few thrusts had him wailing through a second overload. His chrono glitched from the excess charge, Optimus' gutteral growling and moaning in his audio turning him on more than the aphrodisiacs ever could. "Prime..." He groaned out, his leader grunting. "Now that I know how much you-ugn!-Enjoy this, Prowl," The Praxian shook as he felt lips brush against a sensitive audio. "There is no escaping me now." He whispered, giving one more snap of his hips before he overloaded with the Praxian, flooding the swollen valve with transfluids, servos denting hip plating as his second writhed and moaned.

 

"No escape."


End file.
